It's Never Too Late
by Broken Hearted Love
Summary: A young kittypet joins Windclan with no intentions of clan life, Lionkit has a heart of gold but doesnt understand clan ways. Lionkit will get into trouble every now and then but she doesnt know she was born into Shadowclan. Her curiosity brings the best of her. she finally finds a friend but she doesnt know he likes her in that way...
1. Chapter 1

**Warriors**

**Lily woke up startled to see a large she-cat staring down at her. Soon she left. Lily found herself in a little den made of moss, it was comfy compared to her kittypet den. Soon a she-cat came in and spoke.**

"**Nice to see you up." A large she-cat said with a loving smile on her face.**

"**Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here?" Lily asked immediately.**

"**I am Specklefrost, this is Windclan. I found you at moonhigh last night when I was on patrol, you were freezing and far from your two-legs, so I brought you to Windclan." She answered trying to calm the young kit.**

"**Lets go to the nursery you must be very thirsty I know someone who can give you some milk." Specklefrost purred flicking her tail for Lily to follow her.**

**She led Lily to the nursery and said, "Silverfeather, would you maybe give this young kit some of your milk?" **

"**I will not share my milk with a kittypet. You must be kidding me, right?" Silverfeather said certainly, but you could tell she was disappointed in herself with how doubtful she was, for she had just lost a kit what seemed to be a moon ago.**

"**Very well, then I am taking this kit as my kin, someone has to care for her." Specklefrost mewed as she shared a disappointing glare with Silverfeather.**

**Specklefrost flicked her tail immediately, and the two she-cats left the nursery. Specklefrost padded to Blizzerdstar's den leaving Lily at the entrance. Lily couldn't hear what they were saying, but soon Specklefrost and Blizzerdstar came out.**

**Specklefrost picked up Lily and followed Blizzerdstar to the highcliff, "All cats that are old enough to catch their own prey, gather. I have good news, I am going to introduce a new kit to our clan, and her name will be Lionkit. Specklefrost has volunteered to take this kit as her kin." Blizzerdstar said loudly.**

**No one talked or chanted or cheered, so it was silent, finally everybody left without saying a word. Specklefrost padded over to the medicine cat den with Lionkit still in her mouth, "Hazelpool, I need to get ready for kits." Specklefrost mewed. **

"**Ok let me have the kit and you can get ready." Hazelpool said agreeing."Hi, Lionkit. You have a great mother, but this is her first time kitting so don't give her criticism." Hazelpool said, with a small smile on her dim face.**

"**She is as nice as flowers, and as joyful as love, she cares for me like family, and looks behind my kittypet life. I hope I can make her as pleased as she makes me, my love will never end for the person that loved me from the start, or the person that saved me from the cruel world." Lionkit said remembering her own mother had found her and she had saved her life, now that her mom is dead she will share her everlasting love with Specklefrost.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"**Come on, Lionkit." Specklefrost said peering into the medicine cat den, but she wasn't there. **

"**Over here." Lionkit said looking straight at Specklefrost. She was playing with the other kits in the clearing.**

"**There you are why weren't you with Hazelpool?" Specklefrost said heading towards Lionkit and the other 3 kits.**

"**Hazelpool said she needed to get some herbs, so I went over here." Lionkit said as she was picked up by Specklefrost.**

"**It is way to cold for any of you to be out here, go find your mom." Specklefrost said trying to be reasonable.**

"**I'm sorry, Specklefrost." All the kits said, except Violetkit. Violetkit was different she didn't regret and she didn't care, she was a kittypet too, a runt you might say, but very strong and hates people telling her wrong.**

"**I don't have to listen to you, so go away." Violetkit said angered by the fact Specklefrost stood her up.**

"**Actually, you do now go to the nursery right now!" Specklefrost meowed sternly.**

**All the kits except for Lionkit went back to the nursery, Lionkit couldn't move since she was in Specklefrost's mouth, but soon Specklefrost put her down.**

"**You can't just disappear like that. Now follow me." Specklefrost mewed.**

"**Yes, Specklefrost." Lionkit said trying to please her new mother, and with a flick of Specklefrost's tail they padded to the nursery.**

**There were four kits in the nursery when Specklefrost and Lionkit padded in. One was brown with white spots along her back, she had sparkling green eyes and a white muzzle, Lionkit had not met this kit because she wasn't outside, her name was squirrelkit. The kit right next to her was Snowkit, he had a gorgeous white pelt, and on his right eye was big black spot, though his amber eyes shown through his black eye. On the other side of the room was Sunkit, her big blue eyes were sparkling as Lionkit padded into the nursery, and with the light ginger spots on her back stood up straight, to see Specklefrost enter the room. And in the back of the room was Violetkit, her dark lavender eyes were glaring right at Specklefrost and Lionkit, her black pelt was wet in a way no one could explain, for her mother didn't know she was a kittypet.**

"**Lets get to bed, Lionkit." Specklefrost said as she curled in a ball, she left a little bit open so Lionkit could get in. And soon enough every cat was asleep in the nursery.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Lionkit woke up early the next morning, no one else was up but her, and she tackled the ball of moss in front of her. **

"**Specklefrost, I'm bored." Lionkit whispered in the queen's ear.**

"**Then go to sleep. How are you even up, its not even dawn?" Specklefrost whispered sternly, as she curled up into a tighter ball. Lionkit knew what this meant, so she didn't bother answer her question. So Lionkit just played with the ball of moss until she eventually fell asleep.**

**Lionkit woke up soon after she had fallen asleep, still no one was up. She was tired of waiting so she dared herself to step outside of the nursery. **

**Lionkit padded out into the clearing, no one was there so she headed for the exit of the camp. **

**Lionkit carefully ran out of camp, she ran all the way to the river. By the time she got to the river she was tired, hungry, and bored and it was almost sunhigh.**

**Lionkit stopped for a drink, so she dipped her head in the river to take a sip. **

"**What are you doing in Riverclan territory?!" A young kit's voice yelled in Lionkit's ear. His white fur bristled at the sight of another kit. Though his amber eyes sparkled as he saw Lionkit's beautiful pelt of ginger fur.**

"**None of your business!" Lionkit said trying to act strong.**

"**Yes, it is you're in Riverclan territory so it is my business! Why do you smell of two legs!?" The kit said looking like the most horrible smell in his nose.**

"**Hi, my names Lionkit what's your name?" Lionkit questioned trying to change the subject.**

"**My name is… Stealthkit." He mewed with pride, and then he started to notice Lionkit was talking.**

"**Hey, hey, Stealthkit. Are you listening?" Lionkit questioned.**

"**Oh yeah, what?" Stealthkit mewed uncertainly.**

"**I was saying that, the reason I smell of two legs is because I used to be a kittypet, but now I'm going to be a warrior!" Lionkit said excitedly.**

"**Hey, I was a kittypet too, must have been only a moon or so ago." Stealthkit mewed suddenly interested.**

"**Wait how old are you?" Lionkit asked immediately .**

"**I'm 2 moons old, how old are you? And why are you so far from your clan?" Stealthkit asked with question in his eyes.**

"**I am 2 moons old too, I'm from Windclan and I was-" Lionkit tried to answer but was attacked and then she couldn't remember a thing.**

**When Lionkit woke up she was in Riverclan camp. She saw a large tom starring down at her. **

"**Who are you? And why were you in Riverclan territory?" The large tom said sternly. Then she noticed that in his jaws was Stealthkit. Stealthkit struggled to get out of the strong hold, he finally slipped out and ran in front of Lionkit.**

"**She didn't mean to… she got lost and ended up at the river it's not her fault…" Stealthkit said trying to stand her ground.**

"**Fine, she's not in trouble, but you are for running away and not being responsible with an intruder!" The large tom said with disappointing glares.**

"**No! He was just trying to help me find my way home don't blame him it's my fault!" Lionkit insisted.**

"**No really don't blame her it was my fault!" Stealthkit said trying to look strong.**

"**No!" Lionkit yelled.**

**Stealthkit bit Lionkit's neck and at an instant she fell to the ground. As soon as he did that he shared tongues with her. Even though the large tom left thinking she was dead, Stealthkit knew she was still very alive, he just wanted his leader to go away.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Lionkit woke up with a start, she woke up to see Stealthkit staring down at her. She couldn't remember a thing.**

"**What-? What happened?" Lionkit said confused. **

"**It's ok, we're going back to your clan." Stealthkit said trying to calm his friend.**

"**We?" Lionkit questioned**

"**Yes, we. Riverclan has abandoned me, so we're going to Windclan, I'm sure they will welcome me." Stealthkit mewed.**

"**Um… the thing is I'm not so sure they will." Lionkit tried to tell him.**

"**I'll make them like me… or else I would have nothing." Stealthkit said with tears in his eyes.**

**The two kits continued through the forest and eventually they came to a stop at the entrance to Windclan camp.**

"**Let me go first, I'll tell you to come." Lionkit mewed happily. She walked through the entrance and at an instant Specklefrost ran to her side.**

"**Don't you ever do that again! Do you hear me? Are you ok? What's wrong?" Specklefrost mewed immediately.**

"**But, I cant take credit for this… my friend he lost his… well everything to save my life, he deserves a home… a home here." Lionkit mewed with tears rolling down her cheeks.**

"**What do you mean?" Specklefrost said.**

"**I mean… Stealthkit." Lionkit yelped.**

**Stealthkit padded over on Lionkit's side as every body watched him struggle from a bite on his leg.**

"**This is stealthkit. He saved my life twice." Lionkit mewed.**

"**Why have you brought him here?" Specklefrost mewed sternly. **

"**He needs a home, I thought he could stay with us…" Lionkit meowed.**

"**We will talk later right now he needs to be fed… you too, and take him to Hazelpool to treat his leg." Specklefrost said giving orders. Lionkit quickly guided Stealthkit to Hazelpool and fetched them both food. **

"**Lionkit come here!" Specklefrost yelled across the clearing, she was standing next to Blizzerdstar. Lionkit quickly ran over to them.**

"**Yes Specklefrost?" Lionkit mewed.**

"**You have no right to bring him to the clan, and you know that. You are really lucky Specklefrost said she would take him in. but what happened?" Blizzerdstar said sternly.**

**While Lionkit was telling Specklefrost and Blizzerdstar what happened, someone started running through the camp entrance yelling.**

"**Get ready for battle I saw Riverclan cross they're river heading our way! Get ready!" A large tom yelled.**

"**Get all the kits in the nursery, queens stay out the elders will watch the kits! Go!" Blizzerdstar said giving orders to everyone she saw. **

"**Lionkit go get Stealthkit! Take him to the nursery, I have to fight!" Specklefrost said. Lionkit ran over to the Medicine cat den and took Stealthkit's side.**

"**He wont be able to walk he just had poppy seeds you will have to carry him to the nursery." Hazelpool mewed immediately. At the hearing of these words she remembered how he had carried her through part of the woods, she grabbed his neck and pulled, her strength was all on carrying him where he was safe, he had saved her life, now she would save his. Midnight ran to her side from the nursery and helped her carry the young kit quicker, Midnight was a an elder, the nicest one too, Midnight was Specklefrost's mom and so of course she helped Lionkit and Stealthkit now that they were a family. Once they had Stealthkit in his little den Lionkit watched the fight go on, most of the elders longed her to step back a bit but not Midnight, she was amazed to see Lionkit eyes sparkle with excitement.**

"**No!" Lionkit yelped so loud the whole forest could hear it, Midnight quickly noticed why she had yelped with pain in her eyes, and the elder held Lionkit back from her bleeding mother. Midnight had grown tears in her own eyes at the sight of Specklefrost bleeding on the cold ground. **

"**No, no, no, please, no stop!" Lionkit screamed and at the hearing of those words Stealthkit got up and bit Lionkit's neck into a deep sleep.**

"**What did you just do?" Midnights words sprang at Stealthkit.**

"**I put her into a deep sleep, kits can't handle that much pain, it's not good for their hope." **

"**And… I- I can't handle seeing her in pain…" Stealthkit stuttered at admitting his love.**


End file.
